


Target

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: White Collar
Genre: Action, Assassination attempts, Friendship, Gen, Other - Freeform, Peter being heroic, Small fic, Snipers, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a sniper in the city, and he’s gunning for Neal. Can Peter save him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar. 
> 
> -This is just a short snippet, really. Just a little something fun that I wrote in my spare time.
> 
> -This work has been translated into Russian! *squee!* Here's the link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4709451  
> Let me know if the link doesn't work, please-first time trying links here on this website. Many thanks to MissKateCat for translating!

Peter’s chest was burning as he was running down the street, trying to reach Neal. 

Neal, who had a sniper aiming his weapon at him. 

Neal, who could die at any moment

“Move! FBI-I said, MOVE!” Peter bellowed, and everyone scattered, looking shocked and annoyed and Peter did not care. 

He had to reach Neal…

THERE!

Neal looked up as soon as he heard Peter, and Peter-without wasting time or breath-lunged, and jerked Neal down to the ground…

Just as a bullet struck the window. 

There’d be a long talk about this later, Peter thought as he made sure that everybody was alright after Diana reported the sniper being caught. 

But for now…

Neal was safe.

And that was all that mattered.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always nice. ;)


End file.
